The lost king
by Silveron-Dragon-Warrior
Summary: After searching the world for answers as to why the ones he loved ordered an attack against his kingdom. The once proud prince goes to Equestira to ask his two mates him self. What will he do when he finds the answers he seeks? That is up for fate to decide and fate alone; or is it.
1. Chapter 1

The lost king

My name is Lost Legacy and this is my story. It all started one night; Nightmare Moon had just been defeated by Celestia. I was at my house with my clan; we a special breed of creatures that are known for great powers. My mother and father were the king and queen of a neighboring country. We were a peaceful people that only wanted to live in peace. Unlike most creatures we were born with two forms that we could choose between. In other words we can change into ponies or appear as normal humans.

Our kingdom although small was filled with great power. I had a little sister and two big brothers. I was only a thousand years old when I first met Luna and Celestia. They were only a few hundred years younger than me. I still remember that day; Luna had hid in a room not knowing that it was my bed room. She was scared of the fact that I could change my form willing. They were visiting with their parents talking with my mother and father or some miner territory issues.

My older brothers were off dealing with a small group of barbarians that had been attacking some travelers. My sister was playing with an old friend of hers down in the nearby village. The reason why I wasn't allowed to leave the castle we lived in was because of my unique appearance. Unlike the others I was born with a special gift that is only born to one of us that is meant to hold a special power. This mark is looked for with every child that is born. The mark is a four pointed star; the only problem is that the mark is random with each new born.

The reason why I was special was because my eyes are in the design of a four point star. There are others born with the same mark. But I'm the only one born with it in my eyes. My mother and father said that these marks are what show our true nature. Some are a birthmark in the shape or other ways of showing it. The reason why these marks are special is because the original founding members of our kingdom had these marks. My mother and father said that I and several others will carry their great power. Such as being able to bring back life to dead lands or being able to take it.

But with this power others fear for their people and themselves. That was the primary reason why I and family were under constant suspicion of our boarding lands. Some have hired assassins and have even gone as far as to declare war upon us. If it wasn't for the strength of my brothers using their martial art skills and their mastery over magic; my father would have to use his power. Trust me when my father uses his power the only that can stop him is me. If I ever had to fight my father once of us would end up either dead or close to death.

But I digress; after three full years of peace with Equestira my mother and father asked me if I had fallen in love with either Princess Luna or Princess Celestia. When I thought about it did fall in love with them; but I couldn't decide between the two. Without me knowing my parents had arranged a marriage between me and two princesses. At first thought I was going to run away from embarrassment but when I found out that they liked the idea I agreed.

But a few days after Nightmare Moon had been banished we were attacked. It was supposed to be a meeting to discuss the threat of the Griffon kingdom. I was patrolling with my brothers as they searched the grounds. But when we arrived home we found the kingdom under attack. Without hesitation I ordered my brothers to tend to the people while I look to the castle. When I arrived I found my father and mother lifeless on the floor. I saw my sister holding them as she cried out for them to return.

When the battle was over my brothers took the survivors and my sister into hiding. But there was one problem; originally thought to surprise attack to weaken us. They were attacking specified targets which just so happen to be the other guardians; I'm the only one left. Right now I'm riding a train to a small town just outside my destination. For the past years I've spent most of my time trying to find answers as to who it was that attacked us.

I sit close to the window with a large metal case sitting beside me. The case is imprinted with my families crest; inside the case sits three swords; one belongs to my mother; one to my father and one the family sword. The family sword has been passed down through the family. It is said that sword its self was forged by the first guardian; the guardian I was reborn from. I ended up traveling all over the world looking for answers. I tend to stay in my pony form to not draw attention to myself. I only turn into my human form when I needed the power.

When the train came to a stop I awoke from my small nap. I take the case and throw it over my back. I use my magic to place the case against my back. To any normal pony or creature the magic that incases it is bright gray. But to me that magic reminds me of my unique gift. Unlike my unicorns that require a horn my eyes allow me to use magic just like them. The cloak I wear hides the fact I don't have a horn and the fact that I don't have any wings. It also hides some of the family markings that I been carrying.

It is customary that the next to take the title of Lord be marked with sacred symbols that show what kind of a leader he will be. As I exit the train I look around and see smiling faces. I let a smile slip onto my muzzle as I look out the town that seems to be filled with life. Ponies seem to fill the small town with such life that reminds me of my home. As I walk through the small town I can't help but notice an energy that I haven't felt in years. As I feel the energy I look to the sky to see one of the sources flying around like lighting.

When I come to the market I notice a small stand with another energy source behind it. I see a bright orange mare with a Stetson hat and a blond tail and mane. I smile as I walk up to her, she asks me.

"What can I do ya for?"

I give her a smile as I reach into my saddle bag and toss a small number of bits in front of her. Without saying a word she slides an apple in front of me. I take the apple into my mouth as I walk away. But I notice something; I appeared to be a bit larger than normal ponies. I don't know what they're so freaked out about. I was only a few inches taller than Celestia. But then again she is a pure blood Alicorn. As I eat the apple in one bite I begin feel two more energy sources. One unicorn of white fur and a dark purple mane and one bright pink pony with a curly mane and tail.

Just as the two mares passed me I let a laugh escape from my teeth. I come to a stop as I look back at the two mares. They seem happy and filled with life as I see the pink mare bounce; the unicorn sees more refined than the other sources I've seen so far. She reminds me of my mother; she always told to keep my hands clean while at the dinner table. When I return to my walk I come across the tree line to ponyville and the everfree forest. As I walk through the forest I feel a strange calmness comes over me.

I come to a stop just as I stand in front of an old sight that brings tears to my eyes. Before me sit the remains of a broken down old castle. I lay down as I begin to think of when I first visited this castle. I was only five hundred years old; Celestia and Luna haven't been born yet. But their mother and father already prepared their rooms for them. I remember this castle when it was filled with life. I learned most of my beginning magic here; such as levitating and shielding myself.

When I finish the memory I look to remains. I walk into the library or what remained of it. In front of me are the remains of an old table. The table was long and seemed it would fall apart if so much as a feather fell on it. I lied down in the door way as I closed my eyes and began chanting and old spell that would bring this place back to life. The words I chant were in an ancient language that was only known by my people. I chant the words that say in English.

"I summon the spirits of the earth; I ask you to turn the hands of time back. I the last guardian reborn ask you to show me the answer I seek so that my people and my blood may rest at ease."

When I opened my eyes I could see stones flying to their rightful place. I see the old worn and torn books come to life as they begin to turn back. I see them fly to shelves and sit in their rightful places. As the stones fly into their rightful places I look around and see a book begin to glow lightly. I blink my eyes and see everything had turned back to the present condition. I stand back up and with my magic I pull the book from its place on the shelf.

As I levitate that book in front of me I see it was in remarkable shape. I smile as I look at the book that might hold more answers for some of my questions. The book was held tightly together by a thick black strap. But the book cover was of brown leather; a symbol sat upon it that brings back memories I do not wish to know. I place the book in my saddle bag and begin to leave. But without turning around I could sense another energy source. This one seemed all too familiar; I created it to act as a link; unless this element is full unlocked the other five will only use half their powers.

I turn my head slightly to see out of the corner of my eye the sight of lavender colored Alicorn pointing her horn at me with a spell ready to fire. From the looks of the spell she was using; it was a high level stun spell. Laughter escapes between my lips as I say to her.

"Let me guess Twilight… the spell your using seems to be a level ten paralysis spell?"

I could tell from her jaw dropping that I was right. I turn around and as I look at her I say with a smile on my face.

"Tell Celestia and Luna; Lost says high and I'll see them soon."

Before I used did anything else I looked around and saw the shadows of the castle were just touching my back right hoof. I bow out of respect and without saying another word I give her a smile and recede back into the castle remains. I use an old trick called shadow walking; it allows who ever uses it to walk along the shadows in the day. I reappear just outside the castle in a small different form. I change my coat color to a pure black; I also changed into a Pegasus to make sure she couldn't identify me. I stay hidden behind a tree as I see the lavender colored Alicorn fly off back to town.

I smile as I see Celestia's prized student take off. She is truly worthy of the sixth element. But her and her friends have only unlocked a small part of their true power. But if what I fear is true then they will need to unlock their full power. When I walk back to town I look around and see they had set up of this year's Summer Sun Celebration. A smile creeps onto my face as I stay in the very back of the crowd. The night sky was hanging over head; I look up to it with my hood on thinking how Luna's nights seem to be filled with more life than when Celestia would create it.

The moon shinned more brightly that night as I look over at the stage. I see Luna and Celestia standing side by side with smiles on their faces. I can't remember the last time they smiled so happily. I lay down with a tree behind me as I see Celestia introduce her student Twilight Sparkle. I smile as a crown is placed lightly upon her head. I then see her slowly open her wings to appear graceful.

I smile at the fact that Celestia managed to find someone truly worthy of being an Alicorn. Ever sense the beginning war the Alicorn numbers have dwindled. Things were only going to get worse; but for now I shall stay in the shadows. But I must speak with the element holds after this. I waited until the ceremony was over. I mostly sat next to the tree with a smile on my face. If only these ponies could see the real Celestia and Luna I have seen.

It took a few hours for the ceremony to end. Every pony was already in their homes preparing to sleep. Using some magic I had learned I faded into darkness of the night. When I reappeared I found myself standing before the holders of the elements. Each one being revealed as my shadows faded away. I stand before them in the form Twilight caught me earlier. A large smile was on my muzzle as I see the six ponies gather close to each other. I lie down as I hear Twilight ask as she prepares to fire at me with the same spell.

"Why did you foal nap me and my friends? And why are we outside?"

I pull my hood back revealing my full face. As I take a deep breath I say to them in a calm voice.

"First off I didn't foal nap you guys. I needed to speak with you six alone. Without the princesses seeing me…"

Before I could continue I see the orange mare that was known by Applejack, begin looking around and ask.

"Aren't you that fella from this mornin?"

I nodded my head and continued my reasons for bringing them out in front of Twilights house.

"You see I need your help, I fear a great darkness is after me and my subjects. I ask you the elements of harmony for your assistance because I need you girls to bring Princess Celestia and Princess Luna to a secluded location so we may talk."

I then hear Pinkie Pie the element of laughter begin asking me at blinding speed.

"I saw you earlier; but I didn't over react because you looked so familiar. Now I know why your the Prince Lost; from the legend of the lost kingdom. I should have recognized you earlier but I wasn't sure if I met you before or not. Do you want to be friends? I can see that you need a good friend; I mean who doesn't need a good…"

She stopped from the long one winded statement thanks to the pony of generosity known as Rarity placing a hoof over her mouth. Without warning I began laughing so hard; I can't believe some pony remembers me. Unfortunately my laughter was cut short by Rainbow Dash asking me.

"Dude, why are ya laughing so hard?"

I look up at her and say.

"Sorry Miss Dash but it's been so long sense I've run into some pony that remembers me."

As soon as I said her name Twilight tackled me to ground. The wind was knocked out of me; but laughter still filling me as I see her lower her horn to my head as she asked.

"If you are the prince of the lost kingdom then how do you know my name and Rainbow Dash's name?"

My laughter stopped for a second as I turned into a mist of silver and reappeared sitting in my pony form in front of her. I look down at her and say with that smile on my face and laughter in my voice.

"I know all your names; Applejack, Flutter Shy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie."

They looked at me with drop jaws as I continue.

"I also know Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Bell, Spike, and by the way Applejack I wouldn't worry about Apple Bloom not finding her cutie mark. She'll find her mark just like your father…"

Without warning Applejack tackled me this time. She held my front legs pinned and looked at me with such anger. I just smiled as she asked the question I knew she would ask.

"How do ya know my pa?"

What I said was something apparently not even they knew.

"The reason why I know him is because he was the holder of the element of honesty before you."

Without her knowing I used my mastery over my body to flip her so now I was on top. Without a second for the scene to appear strange I sat up and said.

"The reason why I know all your names is because I'm the last one of the guardian's. I'm connected to the elements of harmony; sense my people where the ones that created them."

I turned around and looked at the group to see they all were as surprised as Applejack was. I then use my magic to place everyone back in their normal seating positions. I then hear Rarity ask in her calm demeanor.

"Darling can you please start from the beginning? That way we will understand what happened to you."

I took a deep breath and said.

"Well much like the legend goes; I grew up in a kingdom far from Equestira. My parents were friends with Celestia's and Luna's mother and father. I had two older brothers and one younger sister. I grew up with Celestia and Luna ever sense they were mere foals. One day both our parents saw how well I treated them and asked if I would like to marry them. I was all for the idea and so were Luna and Celestia. That was until the day I've come to call the Soul Fire day.

I had just returned with my brothers from a patrol when we saw what happened. Fire engulfed that castle and the city. Screams could be heard for miles; I told my brothers to tend to the city while I went to castle in search of my parents and my sister. When the battle came to an end I found my mother and father stabbed through the heart. My little sister was holding both of them and crying for them to return. I was named the true hair to the throne so I was left in charge. I ordered my brothers to take my sister and the survivors into hiding. I buried the bodies of both sides. But what I found disturbing was that they enemy was wearing armor from Equestira.

I don't know whether Celestia and Luna had anything to do with it or not. All I know is that they were wearing the armor of this place. I ended up faking my own death. So I could find out what the real reason was behind the attacks. I searched through every kingdom to find an answer. But the few I found didn't make sense. That is why I wish to speak to Celestia and Luna; so I can gain clarity of what they know."

With that said I saw Twilight passed out by the news. While the others were just stunned. It took a minute before I managed to wake Twilight back up and get them all out of their shocked phases. I will say this though I think I was first one to get Pinkie Pie to remain still for more than five seconds. Once I had gotten them out of their shocked phase I see them discuss among themselves acting as though I can't hear them. I smile and sit down as I hear discuss whether they should trust me or not.

As I lie down on the ground I can't help but feel laughter build up in me as I hear Twilight ask her friends.

"Why should we trust this stranger? What if he's just after the Princesses...?"

Before she could finish I pull the large metal container to my side and begin looking through it. The weapons I carry vary from blades to hammers to axes and various others. But among my little collection is one blade I have found that can pierce me. It was a sword me and my brothers forged together; as I take the single edge sword into my mouth I stab into the ground in front of me. The sudden sound of my blood sword being stabbed into the ground alerted the element holders to my actions.

As I stepped away from the blade I gave them a smile and said.

"If you wish I will give you this blade. You see my fur coat will turn into armor if I sense any danger. Not blade may cut through it; but the blade before you."

I point to the blade that had been stabbed into the ground between us as I continue.

"This blade is the only known weapon that can pierce through my coat. I shall trust you to carry this weapon and use it to only end me should I turn."

I then lie down a few steps from the blade. I first see Rainbow Dash approach the blade. She takes hold of it as I see her try and pull it from the ground. She was holding it both her front hooves as I see her flap her wings with all the energy she has. I have to say even those these ponies hold the elements of harmony they defiantly do not know the full extent of the tools they hold. It ended up taking all six of them to pull the blade from the ground. As I see Twilight examine the blade closely I feel I should show them what I mean.

I turn my container so it now faces them openly. They set the blade down on the ground as I see them look through the container. As they look at the various types of weapons and tools I have come to gather from my years of searching and traveling. I see Applejack eye the weapon that belonged to her mother before she gave to me for safe keeping. The weapon she looked at was a large war hammer that could easily crush anything it hits.

I take a deep breath and with a smile on my face I say to them.

"In order to prove to all of you I speak the truth I would like to pick one the tools you see before you and attack me."

They seemed surprised at what I asked them to do. It was Ms. Flutter Shy ask the first question I expected.

"Why would you want us to attack you?"

I give her a smile as I say to them.

"I wish to prove my truth to you about the weapon being the only that can pierce me. I ask you to pick any weapon you see and take a swing at me. If I lie then the weapon you picked will be able to shed my blood. If I tell the truth the weapon you picked will not harm me what so ever."

They looked at each other for a second before I continue by saying.

"Either way you will win. You will rid the world of me should I be lying. Should I not be lying you will still possess the only weapon that can harm me. You can each choose a weapon to take or you could choose one of the more powerful weapons that I have hidden. I only ask that after I prove myself you will take care of that blade."

They then turn each other and discuss among themselves. I stay silent as I begin to sense a familiar energy close in on us. This energy brings a smile to my face as I say out loud not caring who hears me.

"Discord… I know you're here. You can either come out now or I come and hunt after you like when we were young."

It was a second latter I see him change from a small fly into the creature of pure chaos. As I see him appear in front of me I give him a smile as he says in voice that always bring laughter to me.

"Well…I was wondering what happened to you after the attack. I must say I'm surprised you're not with your brothers and sister."

I hear Flutter Shy ask as she flies up to Discord.

"You know this Colt?"

He gave a questionable look as he turned to Flutter Shy and say.

"Yay I know him… but trust me he's no colt. He's the only one that can beat me if I wanted to fight him."

I look up at him as I see him snap his lion's paw to make a bowl of popcorn appear in his grasp. He lowers to bowl to me as I see Twilight walk between us and ask me.

"So you're willing to let us attack you with any blade we choose?"

I give her a smile as my answer. She takes hold an axe and readies to attack me. I see Discord laughing at how Twilight can barely hold the large double bladed axe. She raises it up and swings it down at the top of my head. I close my eyes I feel the axe blade hit against my head. When I open my eyes I see how she was astonished at how the axe didn't even hurt me. Knowing that they would have trouble with the blade I gave them.

I used my magic to move the blade toward me. I held it against my left hoof and with a little movement it was easy to see my dark red blood leak out through my small cut and also sitting along the blade. They look at what just transpired with opened jaws. Before I could say anything I tackled once again. As Twilight held my front hoof trying to assure I couldn't escape I begin to hear her ask me multiple questions that never seem to end.

"How old are you? How can you perform the same magic Celestia and Luna can? What kind of magic did you…?"

Before she could continue I surprised by flipping us so I was now the one pinning her down. I will admit the position did look a little explicit. I gave her a smile and said to her with laughter in my voice.

"I can see why Celestia chose you to be her student; even though she's not finished with her training."

Once I finished my sentence I jumped back a little to allow us some distance. As she stood up I said to her with the same smile on my face as before.

"If you wish to find me I will be staying at the fallen castle of the Alicorn sisters."

With that said I began walking away. But after I took my first step I looked back at Discord out of the corner of my left eye and said.

"You tell them about me and I swear I will hunt you."

He just gave me a smile as I gave him one back. Without warning I faded into the darkness of the night. When I reappeared I found myself back in the library of the fallen castle. I lay down with the remains of a wall in front of me. On the wall sits a tapestry of Celestia and Luna circling each other. I close my eye and lower my breathing as I begin to use my magic. Unknown to everyone my kin and I have a connection that allows us to communicate across space and time. We put it on ourselves when I was younger.

When I reopen my eyes I see myself sitting before my brothers and sister. We sit before each other on a stone surface. I see my sister Ines wearing that battle armor that belonged to our mother. I smile as I see her; she reminds me of our mother. I see the oldest of my brothers, Etther; he is the best hunter and is known for never missing his prey. I then my oldest brother Otlous; the shadow warrior; they all sit in their humans forms.

I see Etther look at me with anger in his eyes. Ever sense the attack he's been untrustworthy of ponies. As for Ines I see her wielding a large double edge sword. When I turn my attention to Otlous I see him sitting with his knee bent under him as per tradition states. He was always the one to take a hit when he didn't need to. I take a deep breath and say to them.

"It is good to see you all again…"

Before I could continue I hear Etther say with anger in his voice.

"Why don't you change back into titan form?"

I look at him with a smile on my face and say.

"If I were to do that then I would be exposing myself as the last guardian. I know you guys don't particularly trust them. But I assure you that Celestia, Luna and their mother and father would never have ordered the attack against us."

I then hear Ines say with her light voice that always brings a light atmosphere.

"To be honest from what I've been studying. Equestria had nothing to gain from attacking us. Even if they did gain a single family weapon they could not use it. It would require one of the family makers to lift the blood seal on the item."

I then hear Otlous say in a stone cold and deep voice.

"That is true, but we must also take into consideration the fact that the attackers were wearing the armor of their personal guard. If that is not a sign of them wanting something then there must be another purpose behind everything."

I open my mouth to say something but I was interrupted by Etther say with anger still in his voice.

"Are you kidding me? We were the only creatures that go head to head with them. They feared us turning against them. They didn't want to lose their precious elements. I'm willing to beat that Celestia and Luna…"

Before he could continue I interrupted him with a dark demonic voice I only use when my anger has been pushed.

"Still your tongue brother; remember that they are still my mates. Also let's not forget the fact that it is because of them that our kingdom stood for years before that dreadful day. If they didn't help us in the Sands Wars we would have lost."

I see Etther become afraid of me when I used the voice. To be honest I hated using the voice. It only comes out when I'm irritated. Once Etther had become silent I continued to speak.

"I know you don't trust them because of the evidence stacked against them. But I assure you that they are allies; I have grown with them. I know them like I know my soul. They are not the cause of the attack. I'm willing to beat someone or something wanted us like this. I recommend that we reunite once my meeting with Celestia and Luna is complete. We can meet back at Lake Well Stronghold; I know that you all are uneasy of me meeting with the two that are supposedly responsible for all of this. But I assure you all and our people that I will find the cause for the blood of our past kin falling. I have come across some of the secrets that our mother and father hid from us."

I see everyone look at me with questions in their eyes as I begin to tell them.

"As you all know sense I'm the last guardian I had to find out why our parents were willing to sacrifice themselves. I discovered that the attack on our home was more of a distraction. It turns out that our parents were hiding more secrets than we originally thought. It turns out that not only were we meant to watch the gates of Tartarus. But we were also tasked with watching over a special artifact. I hold no information to what the artifact is; only that it is as old as our mother and father."

We all became silent as I told them information I come across in my travels. I tell them everything they needed to know. Yes I hold secrets; but these secrets are never meant to be known. I know what our mother and father died to protect. They gave their lives protecting the tool we were meant to guard. Just as Equestira possesses the elements of harmony, we too had tools that we were meant to protect.

I'm unclear of what the tool was. All I know is that our parents were prepared to die to defend it. Hopefully father's journal I recently acquired will shed some light on the shadows that hide the secrets from me. I will share these secrets with my friends and family when the time is right. But until then I will do whatever it takes to protect the rest of my kin and my people. I turn my attention to Otlous who says.

"Brother I trust you with my blood, and I believe you that there is something else at work here. But you must also take in that fact that we need your presence here. You would be far safer here than out in the world without protection. If what you say is true then it would be wise if you were stay with your kin so we may protect you."

I smile at him for acting just like father would and even say the same words he would have most likely said to me. I turn to him and say with that smile on my face.

"With all due respect brother I do not doubt your strategic knowledge but I ask you to look at this before you continue. If you were to stay with you three then it would be most likely that whatever attacked us back then would stop at nothing to attack us again. I carry all the prototype weapons and tools mother and father had been working on. I left and search so that I may keep his attention from you three.

I travel so that you three may work in secret and rebuild not only our home but our people as well. If I were stay with you then creatures from all around would attack nonstop to get the hands on the objects mother and father created. I also would like you to focus on the tools that I left you three. Even divided you three have enough power to repeal any creature that threatens the strong hold. Etther holds the hammer of the earth; giving him the strength of the earth titan himself.

Ines holds the dual blades of mother the fastest and most skilled fighter ever to have lived. Then there is father's blade; so powerful that it is was used to unseal the binds of the shadow army and allow you to control them. I trust you three have the power to not only defeat any trouble that may come your way but also destroy it leaving no trace."

We discuss among ourselves about past events. We also discuss what we should do in the future. I recommended that once I fully see Celestia and Luna and the element holds not as threats I would bring back to the strong hold. But there was still the matter of the elements of harmony finding new owners. My brothers weren't happy with the idea of letting more know of us. But they hold this lands key to the gates of Tartarus. So they have a right to know about us.

This may be a good thing; but the reason why my brothers are so uneasy with it is because. It means they will need to learn the extent of their new powers. Etther was uneasy of me sharing the already limited knowledge of our ancestors. Etther was in charge of not only new research he was also in charge of protecting the limited knowledge we were able to save from the burnt remains of the city and the castle.

Ines was in charge the military and protecting the city at all cost. As for Otlous he was left to the citizens and teaching the ways of our ancestors and modern ways as well. Although he may appear as a large warrior he has the largest heart out of us all. Just like the rest of my kin; they seem ready to kill; and they are. But should the day come for them to do the right thing they will do it without thinking. Even it means killing their own kin to assure that our people survive.

But I will never let that happen. Once we finish discussing the main issues between ourselves I thank my brothers and sister for their time and return to the physical world. When I do I find myself still sitting in the same position waiting for my two mates to come and meet me so that I can put the past behind me. But one thing still runs through my mind. It was the words mother and father spoke to me before I left to patrol with my brothers that faithful night.


	2. The rising warrior

The rising warrior

It is has been a thousand years sense I had last seen the two I'm meant to wed. I know in my heart I can trust them; but should they answer my question wrong I will leave. I lay on my side with my cloak covering me much like a blanket would. The tips of my hooves stick out to the side as I feel the light of the sun hit against me. I hear the sound of faint hoof steps grow louder and louder.

Without warning I fade into the shadows of the castle remains. From the shadows I see Celestia and Luna walking to the library. I also see the element holders following them. I reappear in the library with my cloak covering my body and face. I still remain in my large pony form as I begin to hear Luna and Celestia talk with the same connection me and my brothers and sister use. The only problem is that they did not learn to close the connection so only they could talk.

I hear Celestia and Luna talk about how this is most likely a trap. Still using my shadow magic I see Twilight struggling with all of her strength to carry the blade I had given them. I let out a laugh as I say to Celestia and Luna through the mind.

"You know if you let Twilight continue to carry that blade she will be flattened into a pancake."

I see surprised looks appear on their faces. They turn to each other before rushing off in front of them. Knowing that they would run off; I appeared in front of Twilight. I take the blade in my magic and use a spell to lighten it by shrinking it. I also summon a strap so it would be easier for her to carry. As I secure the strap I hear Applejack ask me.

"Ha I fergot to ask ya; what do you mean my pa was the holder of honesty before me?"

After I finish I look over to Applejack and say.

"Your father along with many of your ancestors had it passed down through the generations. Much like how general Hurricane was the holder of loyalty before it passed down to Rainbow Dash. Or how Star Swirl the bearded held the element of magic before it was passed down through his blood line to the one that had the same understanding as he did. Although I must say that I'm not surprised that the elements chose you all to wield them…."

Before I could finish I was once again interpreted by Twilight who asked.

"Wait… I can't be a descendent Star Swirl the bearded… I'm a normal unicorn."

I look at her with a large grin on my face as I say to them.

"Let's see you unlocked the elements of harmony. You defeated Chrysalis, Sombra, you also reformed Discord. Let's not forget you created a new form of magic; you became an alicorn; you blasted Tirek back to Tartarus. Let's not forget how on your entrance exam you made a baby dragon hatch from its egg. Also that you made it grow ten times its size. You also turned the examiners into potted plants along with your mother and father. Shall I go on or do you want me stop before I get to the part about you turning your brother into a…"

She placed her hooves over my mouth as I was about to say a mare on accident. She looked back at her friends with a nerves smile as she said.

"Ha, don't worry about the last part it's not important."

I take a step back and let her fall the stone floor of the castle remains as I begin explaining.

"You see after the elements rejected Celestia and Luna they had to find new wielders. That's where your ancestors come into play. Knowing that no one normal pony could handle their powers as one; the elements scattered in search of new holders. That is how you all were able to use the elements against creature such as Discord, Nightmare Moon and so on."

I then hear Rainbow Dash, ask a question that brought back a dark memory.

"Wait if our parents were the holders before us how did they wind up in the castle?"

I sit down and say to her.

"They were never in the castle. The stones you found were nothing more than that. Stones made from rock that had nothing in them. The reason why they turned into the elements is because. When you all joined together the power that had been used could no longer be contained inside of your bodies. So the power took the closest and strongest material and forged them into vessels that could contain and focus that power.

Much like how a dame works. The water that builds behind it will keep growing. The dame can only hold so much before it breaks apart. In order for the pressure to release a channel is made that slowly lets out that pressure. So in other words the necklaces you all are wear are just that. To be honest I'm surprised you guys haven't figure out all the other abilities you possess. I mean I was wondering why you guys didn't summon your weapons to help defeat any of your enemies. But knowing what I know now; you guys really need some training. Before any of you could hope to lead…"

I stopped before I said too much. What they are meant to do is not meant to be known for now. When the time comes I will tell them what they are meant to do. I focus back to the future warriors in front of me. I give them a large smile as I stand back and say to them.

"We should probably go find Tia and Lulu before they start summoning their guards."

Without warning I use my shadow magic just like last night. When the shadows had surrounded us a cold wind could be felt for a minute. As the shadows begin to fade it appears that we stand in the library where I see Tia and Lulu looking at me with socked expressions. I just give them a large smile as I see Luna pass out while Celestia fell to her knees with tears falling from her eyes. I would normally say that there was a pit in my stomach for seeing my two mates after two thousand years. But the pit in me sits at my heart for what questions ran through my mind trying to figure out which ones must be asked and which ones can wait.

I know for a fact Luna wasn't responsible, scenes she was sent to the moon a few weeks before the attack. That only leaves Celestia and their mother and father. But knowing their mother and father I wouldn't bet anything on it. I lay down in the door way as I see the element wielders run past me to look at Luna. I can't help but laugh at the fact that she was still like a young foal. I remember the first time I saw her pass out.

We had just met and ran away because she was afraid of my human form. She ran off into the nearby forest that is the only direct link between our lands. What she didn't know is that various types of animals. My mother and father sent out my brothers to find her. But knowing she wouldn't go anywhere near them, I went against my parents' wishes and went looking for her. I had transformed into my pony form to make her feel comfortable. I also took a weapon with me and hid it under a cloak I was wearing.

I found her hiding under the remains of a fallen tree. In my pony form she didn't recognize me and most likely though I was just a traveler. She was sitting on my back and asking me about myself. I told her about how I see the night not as darkness but as cooling time. I see the night as a time where dreams are made. I also tell her how I see dreams as tools that had carved the past and can carve the future.

We keep talking about the night sky, stars and the moon. That was until we had come across a large Manticore. Unlike a normal Manticore this one had been corrupted. Its eyes had become blood red and its soul had been removed. At this age I only knew how to fight with weapons. I had not learned unarmed combat yet. To be honest I had grabbed a weapon before I left, but I was so focused on finding Luna.

I had forgotten to look at what weapon I had taken. I sit down so that Luna slides off my back. When she lands on the ground she looked up at me as I look back at her a smile on my face. From under my cloak I pull forth a large scythe. As I hold the scythe with my magic I look at the Manticore one last time and see it truly was a lifeless body. I take a deep breath as I see the Manticore swings its left paw at me.

I twist the scythe and block the strike with the staff of the scythe. I see the staff bend slightly from the force of the strike. With the opening I needed I used the butt of the staff and sent it straight into the chest of the mindless beast. I see it jump back from the strike I landed. As he tried to find its footing I used the back of the scythe head and hit him in his stomach. But unknown to me he swung his scorpion tail between his legs and sent it into my chest. I jumped back just in time.

Knowing the only way to stop it is to kill it I had to face the realization. Either I kill this thing now or it kills Luna should he get past me. But knowing Luna could not stand the sight of blood I did the only thing I think of doing. Using an ancient spell I summon a wall of black mist to shroud the two of us. As soon as the shroud had full set I had noticed something strange with the soulless creature.

Every time it roared I would hear what sounded like a cry. Just then I realized what I was hearing. I was hearing what sounded like a roar of pain. Now knowing what faced me I then decided to end this as quickly as possible. With only one strike I had pierced the heart of the Manticore. It let out one last roar before I helped it lay down. As it comes to rest on the ground I pull the scythe and once again hide it under my cloak.

I do everything I can to hide the blood from Luna's sight. Just as I turn around the black mist wall. I can't help but wonder what Luna will do when she finds out who I truly was. When I walked past the mist wall I found Luna passed out in the arms of my brothers. As we made our way home I couldn't help but wonder what she was dreaming about. About an hour after we arrived back at home for her to come to.

Unlike my family I had sat outside the room waiting to hear if she was alright. I stayed in my pony form so she wouldn't run away out of fear again. I cleaned the scythe and the blood from me. When she came to for some odd reason she wouldn't leave my side. Even when she was one her way home she kept asking me to come with her for some odd reason. As I return to the present I see Luna standing up with that shocked expression still on her face.

As I look at her I can't help but wonder what she will do when I ask Celestia about the attack. I stand up and as I walk up to them with a large smile on my face. I come to a stop just a few inches from them. As I stand I see Celestia looking up at me with tears falling from her eyes. Luna was silent and stood like a statue staring at me. I smile as wide as I can as I remember all the adventures we had gone on. I move my eyes to the Twilight and her friends and see them staring at their two rulers. I sit down in front of them and say with that large smile on my face.

"It's been a while you two. I must say, I heard that you two changed your appearances but I must say the rumors and legends don't do you two any justice."

I see Luna take a step forward and ask with tears falling from her eyes.

"Is it really you…? Lost?"

I turn my attention to her and say something only she and I know.

"Just as the night hides many secrets even with the light of the night its self, there are some things that must be hidden and must never see that light so it can remain pure."

Without warning she hugged me as tight as she could. She even hung from my chest as she hugged me. I place a hoof under her as I she kept asking question after question. I let out a breath as I say.

"Luna, if it's possible can you allow me to speak to Celestia for a minute. I need to ask her something."

The last part I asked with a cold tone. Luna looked to Celestia as she lowered herself. Once she was off I looked at Celestia as I hear her ask me.

"What is it that you needed to ask me Lost?"

My plane expression hides a large heartache as I let these words leave from my lips.

"The night my home was attacked me and my brothers killed all the enemy warriors. But as I buried them I pulled this off the leader."

I reach into my saddle bag and pull out the small chest piece. I toss it to the ground between me and Celestia. I feel the air grow darker as I see Luna and the mane six gasp. Even Celestia seemed surprised at the fact that the chest piece I pulled from the leader was designed to fit over the chest of pony. But what caught Luna's eye was the symbol embedded into the piece. The mark is a sun with five points extending out from the center. I look up at Celestia as I continue to say.

"Celestia I spent the past millennia searching for a possible answer so I could avoid asking you this. Celestia, did you attack my people?"

She looked up at me and said with a stutter.

"Lost I have no explanation for this, but I'm telling you the truth now. I never even dreamed of attacking you and your people. I don't know how this came to be, but I swear that I will do…"

Before she could finish I place a hoof against her lips and say to her with a large smile.

"Celestia, I needed only to hear it from you. Although I will say my brothers will not be so easy to convince. But this is in the far future; for now let us rejoice in our reunion."

I say the last part in my archaic voice and tone as I pull Luna close to me as I take Celestia into my grip and huge them both. I feel Celestia nuzzle her head into my shoulder as I feel Luna's tears fall onto my fur. I let a smile expand across my face as I see the element of laughter, Pinkie Pie appear in front of me with tear filled eyes. I turn my eyes to see the other elements holds with the same tear filled eyes. As I pull away from Celestia and Luna I hear Pinkie who somehow appeared between me and my mates yell out with such energy.

"THIS CALLS FOR A PARTY!"

As we returned to Ponyville I couldn't help but wonder how they will react when they find out what they are meant to lead. I also can't help but feel a little claustrophobic as I feel Luna and Celestia walk along side me with nary an inch for me to move. But I will admit that feeling their warmth after so long was enticing to say the least. As we walk into the small town I see every pony bow before my mates.

I also hear them whisper among the ground about me. I just laugh as I hear them; when we arrived at Twilights castle I see the small rare baby dragon drop his jaw as he looks at me. What he is meant to do will come to be known in time. But until then I shall keep his blood line a secret. We come to a stop in what appears to be a large council room with six chairs forming into a large circle. I lay down on the ground as I see Celestia and Luna sit beside me. With even a second I hear Celestia say out loud to the group.

"We must escort Lost back to Canter Lot for proper protection."

I then turn my attention to Luna who says.

"But then we must move Twilight and her friends as well if we are to properly protect Lost."

I open my mouth to speak. But before I could take a breath in I hear Applejack say in her southern accent.

"I can't just up and leave ma family when apple buck season is just around the corner."

I see Celestia say to the element of honesty.

"I'm sorry Applejack but until the crisis is adverted we need to keep all you safe…"

I place left wing over Celestia's mouth as I say out loud to everyone.

"I'm not leaving."

Luna looked down at me and said.

"But Lost what if there are others that wish for the secrets of your people. They will stop at nothing to gain…"

I place my other wing over her mouth as I say.

"All the secrets of my people are where they belong. I placed them in a safe location so no living or unloving creature can get to them unless accompanied by me. Another reason why I'm not leaving is because sense neither Celestia, or you Luna saw fit to show the new holders their full abilities I'll be staying behind to train them in their new skills."

I then folded my wings back alongside my body as I hear the elements holders yell at the tops of their lungs.

"WHAT!"


End file.
